Shanks le roux
by lirinchan
Summary: Sur Grand Line, on trouve différentes opinions au sujet d'un même personnage... Voici quatre avis sur l'un des Empereurs, Shanks le Roux. A lire avec humour XDD Edit: Un deuxième chapitre sur le personnage d'Ace ! Edit: Un troisième chapitre sur Marco à présent !
1. Chapter 1

Shanks le Roux

Point de vue 1 : Luffy

J'adore Shanks. Outre le fait que je lui doive la vie, il est un modèle pour moi. Lorsque que je m'imagine franchir les différentes étapes qui m'amèneront vers le One piece, je sais que cela me conduira vers lui. J'ai juré sur ce chapeau de paille qui est aujourd'hui mon emblème, de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Et si je le deviens, ce sera à la fois, pour, contre et grâce à lui. Il a forgé ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui.

Point de vue 2 : Ben Beckman :

Mon capitaine est l'une des personnes les plus étranges et les plus stupides que je connaisse. Mais cette stupidité n'a égale à sa puissance. Il a su s'imposer sur les mers même si de prime abord, il paraît naïf et faible. Il l'est un peu, il a des rêves aussi, mais il est tout sauf faible ! Je l'ai vu terrassé nombre d'ennemi très redoutable. Il respecte ses promesses, mais comme je le vois évoluer tout les jours, je peux aussi dire qu'il est plein de défauts. Il est souvent fainéant, trop fêtard parfois, il boit beaucoup, il est goinfre à tel point qu'il pourrait manger le bateau en quantité si il le voulais vraiment. Il est aussi un brin provocateur. Bref, c'est mon capitaine.

Point de vue 3 : Mihawk œil de faucon

Cet homme est un sot. Il a sacrifier son bras pour rien, alors qu'il combattait plutôt bien. Maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un manchot, un bon à rien qui règne encore sur les mers grâce à son prestige, mais qui ne vaut plus l'intérêt des duels que l'on menait avant. Je ne prend même plus la peine de le défier, mais parfois, il revient dans mes pensées... Avec de nombreux regrets...

Point de vue 4 : Marco, membre de l'équipage de Barbe blanche, capitaine de la première division.

Père m'a raconté il y'a peu de temps qu'il était arrivé un incident à East Blue avec Shanks. Il n'en demeure pas moins redoutable parmi les pirates. Il est souvent en rivalité avec mon père, et c'est à ces occasions que je vois la puissance qu'il possède encore. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais dans le monde des pirates, c'est un nom. Un nom reconnu celui de l'un des quatre empereur. De toute, façon, j'ai l'impression que ce personnage est tellement atypique, que peu importe comment on voit Shanks, il reste Shanks le Roux.

Fin.

En regardant l'anime one piece, je me suis rendu compte que les personnages avaient des avis très différent sur Shanks. Un peu embellit avec mon imagination, cela donne ce petit texte qui j'espère vous fera plaisir!

Bonne Lecture ! :)


	2. Réponse aux reviews

Réponse aux reviews:

Aqua6663: Heureuse que tu ais appréciée cette fiction! Une suite sur d'autres personnages pourquoi pas ? Si tu as un personnage qui te ferait plaisir, n'hésite pas hein ! ;)

Je mettrais les réponses aux autres reviews ici !


	3. Chapter 3: Portgas D Ace

Petit deuxième chapitre cette fois sur le personnage de Ace, spécial dédicace pour Aqua6663 qui me l'a demandé ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira, et si tu en veut d'autres n'hésite pas !

Portgas D. Ace

Point de vue 1 : Luffy

Mon grand frère Ace est un courageux pirate qui parcourt les mers, il est un membre clé de l'équipage d'un homme qui se nomme Barbe Blanche je pense. Mais cela n'est pas important au final. Je dois beaucoup à mon petit frère, et je sais que je le reverrais dans très peu de temps lorsque je serais devenu un pirate important sur les mers. Lui et moi, nous nous affronterons alors pour trouver le one piece...

Point de vue 2 : Sengoku

Je suis l'un des dirigeant de la marine et si l'on me demande de m'exprimer sur la personne de Ace, je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'un des fléau de l'équipage de Barbe blanche, de la vermine qui prolifère en inspirant la nouvelle génération de pirate. Même si les idéaux qu'ils défendent ne sont pas dépourvu de toute valeur comme la loyauté, ils luttent tout de même contre les forces positive de notre monde, à savoir : Nous. Ace, malgré sa jeunesse, est le fils de Gold, ce qui en fait un pirate d'autant plus dangereux... I nous faut l'éliminer et ceux peut importe le prix.

Point de vue 3 : Marco, capitaine de la première division de barbe blanche :

Ace, Ace, Ace... La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était un jeune impétueux qui défait sans cesse notre père, et qui ne récoltait que des échecs cuisants. Il avait un fort caractère, mais si je puis dire par vraiment les moyens de ces prétentions. Puis père à changé de méthode avec lui, et lui a proposé de rejoindre notre famille. Il a su voir que le gosse avait besoin d'une structure, d'un cocon où il serait bien. Il l'a même su avant le principal intéressé qui a tout d'abord refusé. Il s'est ravisé un peu plus tard, et j'ai moi aussi pu découvrir ce besoin en lui, besoin d'amour et d'affection. Aujourd'hui nous lui en donnant tous un peu, comme une famille le ferait et je cois qu'il se sent bien auprès de nous. Et ça c'est l'essentiel... nous veillons sur lui, je veille sur lui, après tout, il est comme un petit frère maintenant pour moi.

Point de vue 3 : Vice amiral Garp

Il n'y a pas pire imbécile sur Grand Line que Ace, a part peut être son petit frère Luffy. Je les ais tout les formé pour être des soldats et voilà que le premier affirme sur tout les saints qu'il veut devenir pirate ! Le comble ! J'ai désespérément tenter de le faire changer d'avis. En vain. Dès qu'il a pu, il est parti sur les mers, à la recherche du one piece... il m'a laissé seul, et mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas perçu comme une trahison. Mais malgré tout ça, je l'ai élevé, il est mon fils par procuration, et je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Point de vue 4 : Akainu

Je suis fier d'être la personne qui as mis hors d'état de nuire la menace que représentait Ace pour la gloire des officiers de la marine. J'ai éliminé une menace qui plus est assez dangereuse pour les innocent que je dois protéger. Les pirates ne doivent pas proliféré, et les têtes pensantes doivent être laminé. Je déteste ces pirates et je détestais Ace, le fils de Gold. Heureusement, il ne nous mettras plus de batons dans les roues, car je l'ai vaincu.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4: Marco le phénix

Bonjour,

Réponse aux reviews:

minimillie: Désolé, mais je ne fais pas plus de quelques points de vue, car après, je me mélange les pinceaux XDDD Merci pour le compliment !

Aqua6663: ouahh, désolé pour cette faute qui s'est effectivement glissé ! Et avec beaucoup de retard, voici un chapitre sur Marco !

Bonne lecture :)

Marco le phénix

Point de vue 1 : Barbe blanche

Avoir un élément comme Marco dans mon équipage est signe de force, car son pouvoir lui permet des possibilités quasi infini. Je l'ai donc nommé second de mon équipage, ce qui signifie par la même occasion que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera à lui de faire en sortes que mon nom ne tombe pas dans l'oubli, et que l'équipage ne sombre pas dans le chaos et le vagabondage, car cela serait une salissure à tout ce que j'ai essayé de créer. Je serais le seigneur des pirates, et si il y'a bien quelqu'un qui peut m'aider dans cette tâche, c'est l'immortel phénix.

Point de vue 2 : Kizaru, amiral de la marine

Lors de notre premier affrontement, cet ennemi intéressant m'a immédiatement dévoilé une partie de ses pouvoirs, pour m'empêcher de faire échec au roi de manière trop rapide. Cependant bien mal lui en a pris, car cet effronté, comme tout les pirates, ne réfléchis pas assez : J'ai pu par la suite lui passé des menottes de granit marin, qui ont fait disparaître son pouvoir, et répliquer avec mon attaque de rayons. Mais comme ce gamin est quand même le second de Barbe blanche, il a réussi à se libérer, et c'est en partie à lui que l'on doit la fuite réussie du fils de Dragon.

Point de vue 3 : Vista, l'épée fleurie.

Je n'ai jamais rechigné à obéir aux ordres de Marco, même si j'ai eu quelques problème avec son fort caractère. C'est un leader, fait pour diriger, et le fait que notre père le place en tant que second n'a fait que le conforter dans cette idée... qui était loin de lui déplaire je pense. Le terme même de commandant de division que l'on nous attribue va également dans ce sens, et lui dirige la première. Cependant, c'est aussi un homme qui possède des émotions, j'ai pu le voir, rarement certes, mais c'est arrivé. Bref, il a les qualités requises pour être un très bon second.

Point de vue 4 : Sengoku

Le fait que l'équipage de barbe blanche possède des membres tels que le zoan mythique : Marco, nous montre qu'il a triomphé sur la route de tout les périls. Et c'est également pour cette raison que lorsque l'on m'a livré Ace sur un plateau d'argent, j'ai compris que c'était l'occasion de faire un grand nettoyage. Je visais bien sûr leur capitaine en tout premier lieu, mais si j'avais également l'occasion de faire tomber des têtes de commandants, comme celle de mon prisonnier, de Vista ou de Marco, l'opération serait vraiment rentable.

Point de vue 5 : Shanks le roux

Si je pouvais prendre un membre de n'importe quel équipage pour le mettre dans le mien, je choisirais sans doute Marco. Je lui ai par ailleurs déjà proposer de rejoindre le mien, mais il a poliment refusé avec un sonnant : « La ferme » Cependant, maintenant, il n'a plus de capitaine et il a perdu un ami cher... j'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsque nous avons enterré les deux corps qu'il était atteint moralement, et même si je sais qu'il s'en remettre vite ( je pense que c'est un homme fort), j'aimerais bien en profiter pour le récupérer dans mon équipage.

Fin


End file.
